


Frantic Letters and Reuinion

by soapeb0ne



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Finale stream, Tommy misses his brothers ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapeb0ne/pseuds/soapeb0ne
Summary: Phil sprinted down the small railway to the boy’s house, his legs shaking. He needed to make sure his son was safe. As he made it to the top of the hill, he saw the blond on a bench outside his home. Phil walked up to him, and put a hand on his son’s shoulder. Tommy turned around, and Phil’s stomach dropped.
Relationships: TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 214





	Frantic Letters and Reuinion

**Author's Note:**

> Did I post twice in two days? Yes!

Phil’s POV

As the others walked away, off to do their own things, Phil sat in the grass, contemplating what had just happened. His sons had blown their home to smithereens. Wilbur, oh god, Wilbur pressed the button. He begged for Phil to stab him, and once he respawned, disappeared into the forest. Techno betrayed everyone that had been on his side for his need for chaos and anarchy. And Tommy, oh fuck, Tommy was alone. He had just witnessed all of this, he must be beyond scared. 

Phil scoured his brain, trying to think of anywhere Tommy could be. He thought back to the countless letters the youngest had sent, trying to remember any locations, or any coordinates. Phil then remembered where Tommy said he went when Wilbur was stressing him out, or Dream decided that it was time to bully him. 

His home on the hill. 

Phil sprinted down the small railway to the boy’s house, his legs shaking. He needed to make sure his son was safe. As he made it to the top of the hill, he saw the blond on a bench outside his home. Phil walked up to him, and put a hand on his son’s shoulder. Tommy turned around, and Phil’s stomach dropped. 

The usually loud and silly boy looked entirely drained. The bags under his eyes and his shaking hands were ingrained into Phil’s brain. He quickly sat down next to his son, taking both of his hands, trying to make them stop shaking. “Phil?” Tommy said quietly, his voice broken from crying before. “Oh Tommy,” Phil said, looking Tommy straight in the eyes, “I’m so sorry I took so long.”

Phil had been getting letters from all 3 boys frequently when they decided to travel to a new land with a friend of theirs. The letters from Wilbur and Techno had slowed to a stop about two months ago, and the last thing he heard from them was about an election. Tommy, on the other hand, never stopped writing to him. The letters became more frantic, telling horrible stories about what was happening, and what had happened to Wilbur. The frantic terror and shakey handwriting in these letters only increased the more were sent. They told stories about Techno executing Tommy’s best friend, Wilbur losing his mind, and Tommy stuck in the middle of everything. Phil received a final letter about a battle with Dream (that bastard they moved to their new home with), and his stomach dropped. Wilbur was going to blow everything up. He immediately sprang to his feet and took off for a city in shambles. 

“Phil, why did they do this?” Tommy said, snapping Phil out of his flashback. “Tommy, none of this is your fault,” He said, putting an arm over his son, pulling him into his side, “Wilbur lost it because he needs control in his life. Techno has always had a need for blood. You did not cause any of this. I’m so sorry that I didn’t come when you sent that first frantic letter.” Phil felt his youngest soon lean into him, wrapping his arms around him, the warmth making him feel safe for the first time in months. A sob racked through Tommy, probably not the first one today. “I miss them, Phil,” he said, his voice quivering, “I miss our home on the sea and your bee farm.”

“Tommy, this isn’t the end. We can save them. I’m sure we can.”

Phil’s hand ran through his son’s hair. This position they were in was something new. At home, Tommy had always been very touchy, but when it came to being sad, he would just lock himself away in his room and cry to sad music. Maybe the clinginess came from these months in the dream smp. He must have been so alone, with Wilbur distant from everyone, Techno too focused on preparing for full out anarchy to care. The only person that was there for him was Tubbo, his best friend. Phil tightened his grip on Tommy. He should have never let him leave home with his brothers. He deserved so much better. 

“Phil?” Tommy said, his voice sounding sleepy. “Yes Tommy?” Phil said.  
“Me and you are gonna save Wilby and Techno, right?”  
“Of course, Toms. Our family will be whole again soon.”  
With that, Tommy started to drift off to sleep. Phil opened his coat jacket, letting Tommy to hold onto him close and making him much warmer. Phil looked up at the sunset as he drifted off, his brain happy that Tommy was safe. 

Words: 766


End file.
